


Random Abuse~

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Age Play, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Branding, Burning, Choking, Cigarettes, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Depression, Diapers, Eating Shit, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feeding, Forced Drinking, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, No Romance, No Safeword, Omorashi, Peeping, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Confusion, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, Ultra Hardcore, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators, Water, Whipping, Yaoi, degrading, holding in poop, human toilet, might give you ptsd, pacifiers as butt plug, pooping, sniffing piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno gets abused in many random ways.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	Random Abuse~

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!!  
> If you do continue

Sykkuno pov

*SLAP*

My daddy corpse slapped me awake.

“Y-yes d-da-ddy?” i said while rubbing my eyes.

“Get up drink these two gallons of water bitch!!” he yelled as he threw two big gallons of water at me, making me fall back into the bed.

I did what he said and began drinking the water he gave me. To be honest i don’t know why he asked me to do this but i have to do it or i’ll get the beating of my life.

After finishing the water~~~~~~~

“You done bitch!!” daddy asked.

“Y-yes daddy.”

“Good, now i know you’re gonna have to pee but daddy wants you to hold it in, and if you pee without my permission, daddys’ gonna beat the shit out of you do you understand?!” he said with a stern look.

“O-okay d-d-daddy.” i said, scared as fuck.

After ten minutes i really had to be. And it being cold in the room didn’t help either.

“D-daddy!~ i r-really have t-t-to pee!~~” i cried out.

*SLAP*

“I don’t fucking care!! Now you better not pee until i say so!!” he said after he slapped me.

I sat there with my legs closed, trying so hard to hold in my pee. After about twenty minutes, it began getting painful.

“DADDY!!~ IT HURTS!” i cried again but this time in more of a yell.

I fucked up.

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING YELL AT DADDY?!!!” corpse daddy yelled. 

“I-i-i’m s-sorry i-”  
“SHUT UP!” he yelled again.

He reached under our bed where he keeps his vibrator and pulled it out. He pulled my pants off and my diaper and put the vibrator to my tip. ‘Oh no’ i thought. He turned it on on the highest setting, making me all squirmy and scared. I’m for sure gonna pee if he does this for any longer.

“D-daddy n-nooo!~ stop~” i cried.

“You don’t tell daddy what to do. Now don’t pee!!!” he yelled again.

I continued to sit there and whine and cry. I needed to relieve myself but if i did i would get in trouble. 

“Mmhha~~ ha~ ha~~” i panted.

“I can’t hold it anymore i’m sorry daddy!!” i yelled and relieved myself.

*SLAP*

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!! YOU’RE GONNA GET IT NOW!!” he said grabbing the whip and immediately starts beating me with it.

“NO! OWW! DADDY STOP PLEASE!!!” i screamed in pain.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO PEE BITCH!!!” he yelled as he kept whipping me.

After he finished whipping me, he grabbed the wet blankets that i peed on and rubbed them into my face.

“SMELL YOURSELF YOU NASTY BITCH!!!” he yelled. 

It smelled bad. I hated what he was doing to me. But for some reason i never wanted to leave corpse. He was such a sexy, manly man and i didn’t want anyone else to have him, so that’s why i would do anything to please him.

“Now i want you to drink this jug of apple juice. It’s gonna make you wanna poop but you better not! If you poop you are gonna get it even worse you little BITCH!” he yelled towards the end.

I just nodded my head. I drank the apple juice and no less than fifteen minutes later i had to poop.

“I-i have to p-poop.” i said sounding like a child that’s scared and just had a nightmare.

“Now you better hold it bitch!” he said as he sat in his chair and watched me suffer.  
My abdomen began to hurt. As if someone was poking it with needles. Daddy corpse then walked over to me with my pacifier and stuck it in my butthole as a butt plug. 

“Hopefully you like pacifiers that taste like ass.” he said before sitting back down.

By this point the pain was unbearable and i had to relieve myself again.

“STILL DIDN’T LEARN YOU BITCH!! That’s okay, daddy has to shit too~” he said with a smirk at the end.

“Lay on your back!” he demanded.

I did what he said and he got on the bed and sat on my face.

“Hope you like being used as a toilet!” he said and squeezed his shit out and into my mouth.

“HHMMMM!! MHHHH! HGMMMM!” i tried to yell but my whole mouth was literally filled with shit so nothing could be heard.

“YOU LIKE THAT HOE!!!” “HHUUMMMMGGGGMMMUGGG” I was choking on Corpse’s shit.

“SWALLOW BITCH SWALLOW” I then obeyed him and swallowed it, deepthroating the yummy long log of smelly shit.

He was done with using me as a toilet, I felt disgusting but so horny for more of my daddy.

“Don’t think i’m done yet baby boy. We’ve only just begun.~” daddy said creepily. 

He walked to a drawer and pulled out our handcuffs and put them on my ankles and wrists. He then grabbed a cigarette and lit it up and took a few puffs. He walked over to me and took the cigarette out of his mouth and put the lit part on my inner thighs, leaving a burn mark.

“AGHHHHH HAAGHHHHH!!~” i yelled in pain only to get slapped.

“SHUT UP!! TAKE IT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BITCH!!” daddy yelled.

Daddy then took a branding iron that he had getting hot and branded ‘corpse’ on my back and left ass cheek.

“AHHHHGHHGHHHJJK!!!!” i screamed bloody murder.

“There~ now everyone will know you’re my bitch.” he said with a satisfied look. 

“Now i’m gonna choke you like i hate you. Come here!!” he said and reached for my neck.  
His grip was so tight, i could feel my face turning blue. I felt like i was gonna die. His grip was getting tighter the more i struggled. After a few more seconds he let go and slapped me again. 

“You’re so worthless!! You will never be worthy of someone like me!!! You better be glad i’m the only one that wants you and cares for you!!! I hurt you because i love you sykkuno!!! You know that right?” he said, his voice turning soft at the end.

I knew he loved me….right? He did this because i must have done something wrong. He wouldn’t just hurt me for no reason.

“I-i’m sorry for whatever i did d-daddy~ i deserve this.” i said.

“You’re damn right you do. NOW LAY THE FUCK BACK DOWN!!” he yelled again. 

I did what he said and he got on his knees in front of me and peed on me. He peed on me like a dog would do on a fire hydrant. After he was done, daddy corpse slapped me one more time and sent me to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I word hard on this oneshot!! I hope you like this, if not then sorry about that :/


End file.
